


Little One

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Patrick is little and sometimes he's big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: pete/patrick where patrick got like a daddy kink or age play  
> Notes: sorry, this probably isn't what you want, but i can't do daddy kink/age play in a sexual fashion. it's one of my few squicks, so non sexual age play is my compromise. i've read a few and enjoyed them.

It took Patrick a long time to tell Pete about being little. Even more time for him to be comfortable being little around Pete. Pete's so grateful that Patrick shares this with him though because it means that Patrick's in this for the long haul and that's really something to Pete.

When Patrick is little, he likes to color and to bake cookies and to be read to. He likes to curl up in Pete's lap, the book open on his own, and have Pete read to him because Pete does the voices. (Gabe does them better, but Patrick doesn't see a whole lot of Gabe when he's little.)

Right now, Patrick is laying on the floor on his stomach, colors scattered around him as he hums absently under his breath, scribbling away in his Care Bears coloring book while Pete flips channels on the TV. He smiles as Patrick kicks his legs in the air, tossing crayons around as he searches for the perfect color.

"Need some help, Patrick?" Pete asks, sliding to the floor.

Patrick turns a bright grin on him. "Sure! Do you want to color too?"

"Pick out a page for me and I will." Pete smiles, pushing all the crayons together in a pile.

"'Kay!" Patrick flips through the coloring book quickly and tears out a page for Pete. 

They color in silence for a while before it's dinner time, then bath time (complete with bubble bath and toys), and then story time. Patrick picks two books from his bookcase and hands them to Pete before climbing back into the bed and snuggling into Pete's side. Pete reads to him and does the voices and before the end of the second book, Patrick is asleep, thumb tucked into his mouth.

Pete tucks him in and kisses his forehead and slips from the room. Patrick's room, when he's little, is the guest room. He doesn't want to mix things up by sleeping in the same bed as Pete when he's little because that's his bed when he's big. 

In the morning, Patrick wakes up and he's big again, shuffling into their bedroom and curling up against Pete. Pete presses a kiss to his hair and asks if he's big again, even though he knows he is. Patrick nods and falls back asleep, warm and content.


End file.
